


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 1: Sakumoto

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Arashi - Freeform, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 1: Sakumoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).



 

  * Push 



People thinks he’s had it easy – that working in the entertainment industry isn’t as hard as some people makes it to be, but being in it most of his life told him otherwise; it’s hard, it really is, not to mention the fact that working with four other individuals who are a hundred degrees opposite of what he is possibly makes it a thousand times difficult than actually working alone, but Jun won’t have it any other way, not when it is fairly easy to smile and love his work a little bit more when Sho smiles at him, small and serene and Jun feels like he can still push himself a little more, if only to make the older man proud.

 

  * Young



He watches as Jun hops around with a smile, greeting everyone with an enthusiastic grin and bowing everytime someone comes up to him to say hi; there’s bounce in his every step, shaking everyone’s hands and turning to him everytime he does so, and Sho thinks he’s watching two eras of Jun in one – so young, so lively, and _his_.

 

  * Confess



He tucks his hands inside his pants’ pockets if only to hide the way his fingers are shaking like the rest of him, waiting patiently as he leans back against the wall; Jun is standing awkwardly next to him, smoking like there’s no tomorrow and refusing to meet his gaze no matter what. He chuckles quietly to himself when he realizes Jun is about to light another stick when he’s still sucking on one, turning to his side and taking the half-finished cigarette out of Jun’s mouth before he’s leaning in and pressing an almost sloppy kiss against the side of Jun’s mouth.  Jun jerks like he’s been electrocuted, but Sho is done humouring him – done waiting for a confession that’s never going to come, because Jun is clearly either too shy or too scared to say it.

So fuck it. 

“I love you too,” he says, bunching Jun’s hair and pulling Jun’s face down to meet his own, chuckling at the expression on Jun’s face as he licks at Jun’s bottom lip, careful not to hyperventilate at the feeling, of the intoxicating aftertaste of Jun’s mouth. “And no, you don’t have to say anything,” he follows when Jun opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, closing it again and opting for a shaky laugh when Sho tugs him down and kisses him quiet again.

  * Over



It feels like he’s stumbling face first into an unknown abyss, or wandering around a forbidden territory, albeit willingly, because he wants to know – he wants to be able to close his eyes and know that the other is there when he reaches out, that he’ll still be there come morning; but it’s hard, because even when he knows that the other wants this too, this closeness – this connection that they seemed to have since day one, they are both aware that when they step out into the world, everything would have to fade into the background until the only reminder of last night was the colorful bruise forming on his hip, and the bite mark he left on the other man’s thigh.

 

  * Lead



Sho doesn’t know why he finds it so hard to resist Jun when the younger man is on a fairly sadistic mood, like he’s going to get a kick out of it somehow when Jun proposes he ties him up to his ceiling and fuck his mouth while he’s suspended in mid-air; he doesn’t know why his belly starts acting up at the images of himself and Jun, with Jun’s pretty, pretty hands gripping his arms while Jun fucks him – slowly, slowly, like the world can destroy itself and it won’t matter.

Not when Jun promises to make it all better by cuffing himself on Sho’s bedpost the day after, and Sho can do whatever the hell he wants with Jun by then. 

He doesn’t answer and instead he reaches out and lightly punches Jun shoulder before he walks away.

Jun knows where to find him anyway.

 


End file.
